


Summer

by YuuiOotori



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Childhood Memories, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiOotori/pseuds/YuuiOotori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer comes and Hyuuga decides to have a short vacation, which brings back to him some old memories. The story takes place after the ending of the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

  
**Summer is the season when the Sunlight confesses its love to the Wave.**

_Summer came. And it burnt the azure colour of the sea._  
 _There were two boys playing on the beach._

Today, he is standing right here again, observing everything with the unshielded eyes that haven't been free for a long time. Those dark glasses which are always on the bridge of his nose have been put in the pocket. On his shoulders, now there is no longer the familiar heavy black and gold, but a white tuck-up-sleeved shirt. It seems that he has prepared very carefully for this meeting.

The military life almost never has any vacations. However, for someone who values freedom above other things like him, the dark-haired man always knows how to find vacations for himself. This trip is also the same. He has left the paperwork to his poor begleiter. Obviously, he will be scolded by the guy when he comes back. But to have the chance to enjoy this very moment of freedom, why not?  
Today, he comes back here, to his own windy sky and open sea.

Walking along the smooth sand beach, the military man never takes his eyes off the footprints which are drawing on the sand, which are playing hide-and-seek with the white sea foam and which are forever drifting away. Somewhere unknown, those eyes are still searching for the footprints which are together running beneath the layer of sand. All of a sudden, he swings his barefoot up from the water, tearing up the surface together with a nostalgic memory. He tastes the savoury of the ocean and a little cold from the howling wind. The call of those wings belonging to that immense sky is also somehow so blue.

The wave still returns together with the wind. The sunshine is still splendid as it was on that day, but never has courage to embrace the wave so dearly. He stretches his look out to the very faraway sea, where those hurried waves were born. Then he raises his eyes to the very far void above, where sunshine is doodling throughout the very blue sky. Horizon is the place where the sky and the ocean meet. The place where the sunshine gently holds the wave's hand. The sunlight is forever young like the ageless love. Eager, faithful and passionate. It's also as childish as the wave always is.  
Pulling its own hand out of the sunshine's one, the wave keeps running forever to the shore. At that moment, the sky and the ocean are no longer crossing. The sunshine just slightly squints and smiles.

When the wave is silent, the sunlight wanders here and there. When the sunlight is fading, will the wave stop crashing?  
It isn't the wind, and also not the shore, and there are nights that the sunlight has to be apart from the wave. The sunshine can't bring the wave an eternal life, and also isn't the one that the wave can lean on comfortably. But it makes the other beautiful on the golden beach, and warms the other's heart from the chilly winds.  
However, the Chief of Heaven still separates them every night.

 

" _I'll be waiting for you at the end of the dream."_

Those words don't belong to him and probably aren't for him either. He knows that. Ever since the day his important person was forever gone, not a little bit of sadness appears on the Major's face. It is strange that he can still smile that brightly, be cheerful and full of vitality even when his reason of life has forever gone. They are surprised that he still continues working for the Military even though his commander was dead, and himself is someone who really hates working. But there's no need to be surprised at all, since he has a noble loyalty and a strong belief. An optimistic heart that they think those who belong to the darkness can never have. This military place is where they first met and grew up together. It has been keeping their precious memories since. And they will surely meet again one day.

~o0o~

Today, this sky and this ocean belong to him only. There is no boat, no human, and no other appearance of anything else here. He considers it as a lucky point. The Major grins happily. A radiant smile which is so bright like the summer blazing. Running along the beach and playing with the whitecap, he is like a child who has never been to the beach before, and never had a chance to enjoy himself that freely. Unconsciously, he turns round and shouts.

"Next time, let come here again, Aya-tan~"

~o0o~

" _Do you want to play here forever?"_

_The white-haired boy spoke with a dark-toned voice. He couldn't remember how he was kidnapped here, but he clearly knew that his friend had dragged him all along to this place. He was worried that if someone saw them. Also this running game was too childish._

" _Aya-tan is sooo scary!!! I've told Yuki. Therefore, you don't have to worry about it~"_

_The weird boy who had a pair of sunglasses on his face grinned breezily. He knew that his friend was still worried since they could be caught and punished for sneaking out of the academy to come here. But to give his beloved Aya-tan a chance to enjoy this no-lessons-and-desk moment, why not?_

_The white-haired boy suddenly pulled his hand out of his taller friend's hand. A slight surprise swept past in the crimson eyes but then a familiar smile returned to its place. Because he knew that his friend just wanted to stop for a break. Because he had learned how to understand the other without him saying a word. Standing with both hands on the hips, he looked up the sky and breathed out softly. Regarding it as an apology that only his Aya-tan could understand._

" _If there is next time,… don't take my hand and run so fast like that."_

_The beautiful amethysts looked at the very faraway horizon, where the tides were dancing in harmony. He stood right at the place the waves could touch his little bare feet. The first time he was in front of a so blue vast like that, and learned the unique salty taste of the sea. The first time he breathed so lively like a human. The hasten wings carrying the sunshines flew away and carelessly dropped some golden seeds down to the earth. They fell on the hair, rolled on the cheeks and faded away from the child's skinny shoulders. The wind gently caught every single precious seed and unintentionally make the hair slightly stir. Like a beautiful drawing in front of the black-haired boy's eyes, he promised to draw it right after returning to the academy. Taking his glasses off and putting them into the pocket, he looked amorously at his friend. The lips didn't forget to curve a joyful smile that belonged to the summer sky._

_The two boys stood silently in the azure clearing with the gentle wind around them. Set the souls free to their own undetermined sky without noticing the sound of waves crashing onto the seashore every time. The sunlight glowed in the gorgeous eyes and a pleasing smile._

" _Then take my hand…"_

_The boy held out his hand towards his dearest one. Always waiting for the day that it could embrace the wave so dearly. The day that they could continue to play together._

~o0o~

"This time, I will not let go of your hand again, Aya-tan dear…"

Summer comes. And it burns the azure colour of the sea. There are many footprints running together on the beach.

_Once upon a time, there were two boys painting in the sky…_

_Promise of A Lifetime – 09/23/2013_  
 _By Yuui Ootori_


End file.
